Another Life
by SilverOceanWaves
Summary: A futuristic version of the Little Mermaid. Two lands despise each other, but what happens when a girl becomes a part of both? Will she be able to reunite both worlds? And if she does...


This is the life I was fated to lead,

Swimming and singing among the seaweed.

At first I denied it, holding my breath,

A choice that's now destined to end in my death.

My lungs burned as I sank, deeper and deeper. A vastness of blue stretched around me in every direction, forever going, never ending. The surface shimmered far above my head, like a hundred sapphires. Underneath was the pitch black of the endless depths. My lungs begged me to take a breath. I thrashed and pulled at the water, attempting to propel myself up to the safety of air. It seemed my attempts to swim only made me sink faster. It was then realization struck me. I was going to die. Cold, alone, and in the suffocating dark. I curled into a ball, this was the end. I never imagined it like this, the ocean of all places. The pressure was almost unbearable and my lungs screamed for air. Tears leaked from my pressed lids, mixing with the salt water around me. Black dots appeared at the edges of my vision and slowly took over the dark blue of the sea. I shut my eyes tight, wondering how much longer I had.

My blonde hair billowed around me, twisting in the frigid water. I wanted it to be over; the pain, the cold, the wracking guilt I felt. My family, they would be grief stricken. My friends, Flame and Dorin. I relaxed my position as my conscious started to fade. This is it, I thought as I drifted into oblivion, almost willingly.

I opened my eyes. Was I dead? I looked around. There was a faint golden glow coming from somewhere, turning the deep blue water a shade lighter. Wait, water? Glow? I looked down at my hands and found they were the source of the soft light. My whole body was glittering, emitting a soft golden shimmer. I gasped but didn't inhale any water. I must have be some sort of shade or ghost. I didn't feel any pain or the cold pressure the ocean brought with it. That must've been a side effect of being…_dead_.

Back in Aisarual (Ice-are-uwal), we were forbidden to read, hear, or see anything other than scientific fact and theories. In a time of great scientific discoveries, we had lost all creativity. Writing stories was outlawed, even if you included a great deal of knowledge. We had never heard of singing or even read a fiction novel. There were no tales of unicorns or wizards. There was no art, unless you counted diagrams and blueprints. The only thing remotely creative was inventing, though you still couldn't make it look cool. Architecture was another "art form" our society cherished. Buildings and temples had started to look pretty stylish. Clothes were very basic; jeans and t-shirts were what most people wore for day to day clothes. We were allowed to wear colors though, which was pretty nice. How I knew about ghosts? Let's not get into that. Let's just say I was the daughter of one of the most important people on the planet, at this time, and was given a bit more freedom. You could also say I was a bit of a rebel.

While I was playing around, flipping and speeding this way and that, two figures caught my eye. I abruptly stopped, staring at the two women making their way through the deep blue sea. I couldn't make out many details, for the ocean was too dark and they were a fair ways away. Beside the fact they were fine and breathing in the cold, deep depths, they seemed to be riding some type of odd fish. You could only see the slim, strong tail of the creature they were sitting on, though I swore there was no head. I cautiously followed the two women, though I knew they probably couldn't see me. They swam a few yards forward, talking in whispered hushes, though no one else was around. The one on the right stopped so suddenly, her friend swam past her and had to backtrack to be next to her again. The one who stopped first pointed to a vague shape in the distance. They took off in that direction and I instantly followed at top speed. The closer to the thing I got, the more detail could make out. It was a human, dead by the looks of it. The two women were examining it, poking and prodding at various body parts. One even checked for a pulse.

I caught up to them and floated behind one of their shoulders. Looking down at the figure, I gasped and turned away. Slowly, I peeked back out from behind my fingers. The two women didn't seem to have heard me, but that's what I thought. I cast my gaze back down at the dead girl. I felt like I just ate a boulder. I was staring at my own face. My eyes were gently closed, though I don't know if they were like that the whole time, or the women had shut them for me. My golden hair framed my deathly pale face. My lips and finger tips were cobalt blue, and one of my shoes had fallen off, revealing a purple sock. The women locked gazes for a second, and it seemed they had a silent conversation. They then grabbed my arms and gently placed them around their shoulders. They started swimming forward, making sure to keep even with the other so they didn't rip my body in half. I took off after them, but stopped when I saw their bodies. From far away, it had looked as though they were riding fish, but upon seeing them up close, that theory was cast away. Instead of riding fish, the lower halves of their bodies _were_ fish. I sat there, stunned, before I realized they were gaining speed and getting farther and farther away from me. I tried to follow, but realized my form was vanishing, turning into golden specks that floated upwards. Mini lights that danced and swirled like stars. I needed to see what they would do to me. I flew as fast as I could, but that only seemed to make my ghost disintegrate faster. I stopped, realizing it was no use. A tear leaked from my eye as the world faded to black.

IT'S A LINE BREAK

Lanshala flicked into the throne room, Yartia right on her tail. They were still pretty shaken up from finding that dead girl, and had dropped her off at the hospitail as quick as they could. The nurse had reluctantly taken her to critical care, muttering something about "good-for-nothing apes".

Lanshala stopped, lining up with about 20 other assorted Homis, Mis for short. A trumpet sounded and she straightened, hands clasped behind her back. She watched as a small red crab swam through the room, dubiously eyeing each person as it passed. Suddenly, a man with graying hair and a peppered beard swished into the room, holding his head up high. Everybody bowed, heads facing the while marble floor.

"You may rise," King Trite boomed, his voice bouncing off the walls. Lanshala looked up and swam over to a chair. As she was sitting, the council began their weekly arguments. They covered everything from the swarms of fish they were receiving to acceptable clothing for kids. Then somemis flicked in, carrying a letter. He dashed over to the King, palling as he got closer. He handed the letter to His Majesty and fled. The King stared down at the letter, his eyes flicking from side to side as he scrutinized each word. His eyes narrowed bit by bit until he was glaring at the piece of parchment in his hand. He eyed the paper for minutes, rereading it from top to bottom several times. The King then curled it hand into a fist, crumpling the paper. He looked up and scanned the assembly's faces, stopping on each Mis for a few seconds then moving on. When he got to Lanshala, he narrowed his eyes. Rising from his thrown, he whispered, "Lanshala and Yartia will come with me, now!".

Yartia worriedly glanced at her and she shrugged as they followed the King out of the throne room. Lanshala glanced down at the concrete walkway leading to the hospitail. They both knew what the letter had said.

King Trite stared down at the girl's deathly pale face. Silence filled every corner of the small emergency room, occasionally broken from the soft blips from the machinery. A small nurse fidgeted in the corner, sometimes opening her mouth to say something, but deciding against it. Finally, she squeaked,"S-sire? Y-you need to decide her f-f-fa-fate soon. She has about two m-mi-minutes left, if-if I don't do anything." The king slowly looked up. He stroked beard for a second and then glared down at the body.

"Let her die."

ANOTHER LINE BREAK

A scream shattered the surrounding air. I swung around, spotting Desh and Aria at the end of the pier. Aria was in a choke hold, Desh's arm wrapped around her neck. He squeezed harder, eyes dancing with insanity.

"Stop!" I shrieked, running towards them. Desh looked up at me, smirking. He released Aria, pushing her ever so slightly. She stumbled back, slipping on the water coated wood. She desperately grabbed at the air as she fell, mouth open in a silent scream. She hit the water hard, soaking Desh's pants. Aria grabbed the end of the pier and attempted to pull herself up. Desh slowly walked over to her, placing his foot on her fingers. I slipped and fell on the slick pier, watching in horror as the scene in front of me played out. He slowly applied pressure on her fingers, grinning wildly. I scrambled to my feet, but it was too late. Aria screamed as she plummeted into the water. Desh and I watched as the splashes slowly subsided. He cackled like a madman, putting his hands in his pockets.

I finally shook myself out of my state of shock, anger boiling inside of me. The pressure became too much to handle and I snapped. I screamed at his turned back,

"You freaking idiot! What the hell was that! You just killed my friend!" He turned to look at me, smiling like a mental.

"I think you're next," he giggled. 'Shit. Where's Dorin when you need him' I bitterly thought.

Desh lunged at me and I dodged, bringing my hand up as he passed. I hit him under his chin and his head whipped back. He turned on me, I could feel waves of anger rolling of him. He aimed a fist at my head, and I blocked, though I wasn't prepared for his leg as he kicked my feet out from under me. I crashed to the ground. Laying on my back, I saw his smirking face appear over mine. He tried to kick my side, but I rolled out of the way. His foot came at me again, but this time I was ready. I grabbed his it and yanked it forward. He fell to the ground and I stood up, brushing myself off. Desh flung himself off the ground and stumbled toward me. I stepped out of the way, and he went barreling past me. He snarled and hissed like a wild animal. He turned to face me again, and I kicked him the face. He fell backwards, gripping his now broken nose. I kicked his side.

"This is what you get, you witch," I snarled at him, kicking him over and over. He curled into the fetal position in an attempt to escape my wrath. I kept kicking.

I eventually felt a hand on my shoulder and stopped when I saw who it was. I curled back into his arms, succumbing to the weariness from the recent events. The rest of the day passed in a blur. I vaguely remember medics and police arriving to take Desh away. I have a blurred memory of Dorin walking me home. I can barely remember my mom's face when we arrived at my house. I could only think about Aria's death. My best friend was killed.

* * *

**Yay! I finally posted that! That was fun to write. R&R? I would love critiques and corrections! :33**


End file.
